Summer Loving
by thattwosidedgirl
Summary: the last year of Hogwarts, and guess who fancies Granger?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

It was hot. Too hot. Especially for one so blessed in the hair department, way too hot for Hermione. Summer had come late that year, and the sweltering temperatures were certainly making up for it. It would be logical to think that stone walls would equal cooler temperatures indoors, but this heatwave seemed to defy any reason. It soaked into every fibre of Hermione's being, causing her clothes to stick to her skin and her hair to grow to astronomical sizes.

It was only September- the second week to be exact- and Hermione was right where she was happiest. Buried in schoolwork already, pressure mounting, everyone depending on her to get the right grades. She was even Head Girl, at the peak of her academic career at Hogwarts. The coveted position at every school. However, the head boy had _not_ been present. He was taking an extended holiday, which Hermione thought was awfully telling of his attitudes toward schoolwork. But she couldn't help thinking about him a little more than usual- which wasn't much to begin with taking into regard his eternal hate for her. She'd been having rather odd dreams, dreams that included a certain silver-eyed boy, known to her as Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was in the library with Harry and Ron, working on her first paper. Her foot was tapping steadily against the floor, her quill moving quickly across the parchment, her forehead beaded with sweat. She was happy. Working, on another planet. A planet where Malfoy didn't plague her dreams and make her lose concentration every time she thought about him. Nope, back to work. Back to Potions, Transfiguration, Charms...

"Hermione?" She ignored the voice, her mind in work-mode.

"Hermione!" She looked up at Harry staring irritably at her.

"Hmm?"

"It's lunch. I'm hungry." Ron grumbled in agreement. Hermione scowled, her pretty features twisting. "I'm not finished."

Ron groaned. "Well, it's due next lesson!"

Hermione was about to make a scathing remark about not being anyone's personal slave when another voice cut through the low hum of the library.

"Ah, the golden trio." She would've known Draco's bitter tones anywhere, could've recognised his harsh insults from a mile away... but his smooth, low voice was new to her. And it made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry started. clearly ready for an argument. Hermione didn't react. She kept writing, ignoring the Slytherin behind her.

"We're busy," Ron added.

"Granger is busy," Malfoy corrected. There was a pause as the two boys thought of something to say.

"You enjoyed your holiday I presume? While the rest of us worked?" Harry managed. "It was..." Malfoy paused and Hermione held her breath, "enjoyable."

There was another pause. "Come on. I'm going for lunch," Harry said finally, clearly confused by Malfoy's lack of desire for an argument. "Yeah I'll join you mate," Ron stood up too.

"You coming 'Mione?" She shook her head.

"No, I-" she stopped to swallow, her throat dry. "I'll finish this."

That left Hermione alone with Malfoy. She could feel his presence behind her, the small hairs on the back of her neck prickling uncomfortably. Or maybe that was just the heat. It was hard to tell.

"Are you going to look at me at all or am I going to have to talk to the back of your head?" There was it again. That voice. She could just imagine the smirk playing around his mouth. His mouth. His _mouth..._ She stood up abruptly, steadying herself on the desk. "No, I'll happily look at you," she said, turning around, and immediately needed to sit down again.

Malfoy has always been too skinny, too tall. His hair slicked was always slicked back, his bones popping out of his face too much. He'd been too angular, too pointy. But that was a mere shadow of who Hermione was looking at now.

He had clearly put on weight, but in all the right places- his biceps were clearly defined, even visible through his shirt as he leaned against the shelves with his arms crossed. He was lean; still slim and not burly. He was still pale, but Hermione could see how he was slightly sweaty as well, which seemed ten times more attractive than it should be. His jaw and cheekbones were still prominent, but he wasn't gaunt, he was healthy, glowing eyes and cheeks that seemed to see right through Hermione in a way that made her cheeks burn. His hair looked like it had no gel in; it looked soft and hung down like a fringe. His tie was loose around his neck, revealing more skin, and Hermione resisted the urge to throw herself at him. And he'd certainly be able to catch her...

"Granger?" his husky voice brought her out of her trance and her head snapped up.

"Malfoy," she said automatically.

"You okay?" he said, stepping forward. She stepped back and collided with the table, and the clattering of the chair brought her back to reality.

"I'm fine," she said chirpily, spinning around and grabbing her books, nearly spilling her ink everywhere. Instead, she grabbed her quill without looking and the tip sliced into her hand.

"Shite," she muttered, hissing in pain. Suddenly, Malfoy was _there,_ right behind her, his breath hot on her neck. Her stomach dipped so suddenly she forgot all about the pain in her palm and became painfully aware of how fast her heart was beating. They were both very still for a second, both of them looking down at her bleeding hand.

"Episkey," he murmured. The wound closed up with a sharp pinch, and Hermione let out the breath she was holding. "Thanks, I-" But before she could think to even form a sentence, Malfoy was gone without saying a word, disappearing behind the shelves. She heard the soft thud of the door closing and knew it was he had left the library. She collapsed back in her chair, breathing heavily. What was _that?_

 **Wow hope you enjoyed. trying to make my fanfictions good for once xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been two days since the _incident_ in the library, and Hermione was beginning to think that she had imagined the entire scenario. Malfoy hadn't given her so much as a second glance during lessons or so much as a smile in the great hall. It was driving her crazy, her crush on the blonde was intensifying to the point of insanity; both nights since she had woken with a quivering ache in between her legs and the memory of silver eyes boring into her. She constantly felt sick, her heart pounding every time she saw him, every time someone mentioned even mentioned him.

She was sitting in Charms, foot tapping sporadically against the stone floor. Professor Flitwick was talking about _something,_ but all Hermione could think about was how attractive Malfoy had looked walking off the Quidditch pitch that morning. She _hated_ herself for it. For seven years he had bullied her, teased her, provoked her, made her feel like the dirt on his shoe. And now, just because he'd hit puberty, just because he _beat the living shit out of it_ , she fancied him? It wasn't fair. It was another cruel way of hurting her, another way to make her doubt herself, make her feel like shit. And she couldn't concentrate either. He'd taken away her one meaning of escapism, her one outlet for stress and worry. Now, whenever she put her quill to parchment, all she thought of was the way he'd whispered 'Episkey' after the quill had cut her hand.

"Miss Granger?" Flitwick said. She looked up.

"Sir?"

"I asked you a question."

"Sorry, Sir. Would you mind repeating it?" Flitwick raised his eyebrow.

"Are you okay Miss Granger?" Her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"I'm fine Sir," she said.

"I asked what the main uses are of the Bessotment Charm are." Hermione cleared her throat.

"It is usually used as a sort of temporary love potion. Of course, brewing real love is impossible, but the Bessotment Charm can be used as a way to shorten the victim's attention span, make them nervous around the person who cast it, smaller effects like that. It only lasts a few days, a week at the most. It can be done silently and can make the victim feel sick and have heart palpitations when it is cast." Hermione stopped, completely still. "Holy shit," she whispered.

"Perfect answer Miss Granger. Now, the origins of the charm.." But Hermione wasn't listening. She suddenly felt very, very sick. She turned slowly in her seat and saw Malfoy looking at her, that damned _smirk_ dancing around his mouth. And then the bastard winked at her. She nearly lost it there and then. He had charmed her. No wonder she felt like a maniac- she wasn't her right mind. Her feelings weren't real. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. A charm meant she could fix it. She could reverse it. She could end this silly infatuation. In fact, she could do it right now.

She stood up quickly. "Miss Granger?" Flitwick looked at her curiously. "Sorry Sir," she started gathering her things, "I've just remembered me and Mr Malfoy have some business with the head. Very last minute." She slung her bag over her shoulder and faced Malfoy, fire dancing on her eyes. "Come on," she said smoothly, "Let's not be late." _Don't blow it, don't blow it..._

"Of course. I apologise Sir." Malfoy rose to his feet, taking his bag quickly before following her out. She only walked a few metres down the corridor before turning around, Malfoy almost slamming into her.

"Woah, slow down," he chuckled, steadying himself with a hand on her waist. She closed her eyes, trying to steady her heartbeat. She opened them again, and immediately regretted it. His face was only a few inches away from hers.

"Look Malfoy," she started, stepping back, trying to keep her movements slow and deliberate. The last thing she wanted to do was provoke him. Who knew what he wanted to do to her? Report her? Jinx her?

"I know that I'm charmed, so what I'm feeling for you can't possibly be real. I know that how I'm feeling," she paused to swallow thickly as Malfoy stepped forward and she stepped back, as if they were both south poles and couldn't be forced together.

"Isn't real and it's just magic." Malfoy took another step forward and this time she had nowhere to go, she was pressed against the wall, the hard stone sending cool waves through her body. She couldn't decipher if she was feeling intense fear or intense lust. The heavy pounding in her heart could be either. "So, I hope you'll let me reverse it," she was whispering now as Malfoy got closer and closer, "and we can resolve whatever issue you have," Hemione finally looked up, and saw Malfoy was smiling, "With me." There was a second of silence, a second that felt like hours, his eyes looking into hers. And then his mouth opened.

"Be quiet Granger."

And then she was fully slammed against the wall, his lips on hers. One hand reached up into her curly hair, her scalp tingling, the other to the small of her back where she swayed helplessly. It was only when his tongue traced her bottom lip when her instincts kicked in. Both hands reached up to wrap around his neck and she breathed in his delicious masculine scent, his tongue working hers expertly as she kissed him back. Hard.

"Mmmm," he moaned, a guttural noise in the back of his throat as she leaned up on her tiptoes to reach him, "Better than I hoped Granger." With great effort, she pulled away, the strangeness of that statement bringing her back to reality.

"I'm confused," she said breathily. "Why did you charm me if you wanted to do," she gestured in between them fruitlessly, "that," she finished lamely.

"I have a bit of a game for you, Granger." He was still very close, and Hermione moved to the side slightly so they were in a less intimate position. "The thing is, I was going to cast a charm on you. I had it all planned out. I found you in the library, and I was going to cast a spell on you. But I didn't." He paused, and Hermione shook her head.

"I don't get it." Malfoy sighed.

"Look, the truth is," he ran a hand through his hair sub-consciously, "I fancy you, Granger. Not a little, much more like a lot." Hermione shut her mouth, breathing in sharply through her nose.

"Continue," she said unevenly.

"I act like a fool around you. You've made me lose all sense... all I want is you, Granger, and I can't have you," the careful composure he'd had all week was just an act, Hermione realised now, a careful mask he'd had on to fool her.

"So you charmed me?" she guessed the next part of his nefarious plan. A crooked smile reappeared on his lips.

"Well, the thing is, I kind of got the feeling you fancied me too, in the library. So I didn't. I'm taking a big risk here Granger. I don't know if you truly like me, or whether your affections are purely chemical." Hemione scoffed. "So what on earth are you trying to achieve now?"

Malfoy was suddenly very close to her again, his lips centimetres away from her ear, "I'm going to be with you, Granger. You will feel for me the way I feel for you."

Hermione sensed he was going to storm off, all broody, but she wasn't going to stand for any of that shite. She grabbed his tie. "Do you know how I've felt the past few days?" she whispered. "All I've wanted you to do," she breathed, "is slam me against a wall," she leaned in very close, "and do a lot more than kiss me."

Malfoy pulled her back in for another kiss, his tongue wet and fast against hers, her skin burning hotter and hotter, hands everywhere. She managed to pull away again, panting heavily.

"I don't want to fancy you Malfoy," she said earnestly, completely truthful, "You're a prick. You've treated me like shit for the past seven years, and no charm is going to make that go away." Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Is this going somewhere, 'cos it's really quite hurtful what you're saying.." Hermione thwacked him on the arm.

"But the way I feel when you're near me," she swallowed thickly, "that could be worth it. If it's real. So this is a test for you as much as it is for me. Prove to me that this isn't a final way to get back at me, to hurt my feelings. Prove to me that you're worth forgetting the last seven years for. And I'll see if I believe you."

Malfoy breathed out. "Game on Granger."

 **This chapter was inspired by Illuminated by secretdiary! (its one of my fav dramione fics, go check it out) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione made her way to the dorm after a last devestating kiss that made the brunette weak at the knees. It wasn't fair how easily he could make her forget exactly what she was thinking about, where she was, _who_ she was, so effortlessly. The whole not giving in thing was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

She flopped back onto her bed, her head swarming with the same surreal memories. Malfoy kissing her. _Malfoy_ kissing her. Malfoy _kissing_ her. Malfoy kissing _her._ The words lost meaning as she said them again and again.

"Miss Granger?" a soft, feminine voice came from behind her drapes. She sat up. What girls called her Granger? Or Miss Granger for that matter.

She sat up and waved the curtains back with a flourish of her hand, revealing a slim blonde standing near her bed. Daphne Greengrass. Well that wasn't what she was expecting.

"Impressive magic," she said, smiling.

"Hi Daphne," Hermione was confused. Daphne was nice, but she was Slytherin. And best friends with Pansy.

"I know this is weird, but I'm failing Potions miserably right now, and I desperately need help. It's a massive ask right now, I'm aware, but even one night a week for an hour would be immeasurably helpful. I would pay, of course."

Greengrass spoke in clipped proper English, no accent discernable. She was from a pure bred family, some sort of royal connection. It was probably where she got her manners. Hermione couldn't care less- Daphne could have been grunting at her and she still would've accepeted- this was a welcome distraction. There had to be a point where her work would eject Malfoy from her mind, and tutoring Daphne could assist the effort.

"Oh I wouldn't mind at all!" Daphne smiled prettily, all dimples and twinkly blue eyes.

"You're a lifesaver Miss Granger."

"Please, Hermione," she smiled again, and Hermione continued, her mind back to working overtime.

"If you don't mind me asking, why not ask Snape? He would be more than happy to tutor a Slytherin, I would expect. Or even Malfoy? He's just as good as me, probably better."

Daphne seemed to let her guard down slightly, perching on the end of Hermione's bed.

"Erm, Pansy and Draco are arguing currently. She wouldn't be pleased if I was spending more time with him than necessary. And Snape," she breathed out through her mouth softly, "well he fucking hates me."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry, I don't think I've ever heard you swear before."

Thankfully, Daphne also smiled.

"Yeah, well according to him being "as sickly sweet as the whole of Honeydukes" is not a desired trait in his ideal Slytherin," she muttered, still smiling slightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's actually awful. How come you're in Slytherin then?" This time Daphne giggled.

"Remember in first year when he had that horrible skin infection?"

Hermione laughed, remembering how they'd had a subsitute teacher after the potion professor's face had erupted in bright red boils randomly half way through a lesson.

"That was you?"

Daphne nodded. "Never got caught."

"That's great," Hermione grinned.

She remembered suddenly earlier what Daphne had said about Malfoy and Parkinson. Should she ask now? Granger swallowed her curiosity, knowing that it would simply make her look odd, Greengrass obviously knowing of the infamous hate between the two head officers.

"Is tomorrow night okay for our first session?" Daphne said, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the library at 7?"

"Yes that's fine. I'll bring your check then as well."

"Payment really isn't necassary, I-"

But Daphne was already out of the room. Hermione smiled. Today was turning out to be very odd.

"What did Dumbledore want then Hermione?" Harry said as she sat down at lunch.

"Hmm? Dumbledore?" Hermione said as she poured a glass of pumpkin juice.

"In Charms," Ron said.

"You don't take charms Ronald," she sniffed as he shoved half a turkey club was in his mouth.

"Hawwy menchoned it," he said, spewing lettuce everywhere.

"Oh really," she snapped, "that's disgusting," she moved along the bench pointedly.

"Dumbledore?" Harry repeated.

"Oh yeah. Just any suggestions for the Halloween Feast this year," she lied.

"Oh. Urgent business obviously," he joked.

"Yeah it was," she replied, not really paying attention. She was too busy watching Daphne sit down next to Zabini, completely obscuring her view of Draco.

She moved back along to Ron, who was still stuffing his face. She shoved him across, but he refused to budge.

"Oh move _over_ Ronald," she said in frustration. He moved a few inches, leaving debris of her lunch behind her. "Ugh," she sniffed.

"How are your extra classes 'Mione?" Harry smiled.

"Brilliant. I do love Arithmancy and advanced Runes is absolutely _mental_ ," she breathed in, her eyes wide, "like nothing I've ever even seen. The NEWTs material is such a step up."

Harry laughed. "I'm just glad I don't have to do that anymore. What about Potions?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think I'm doing well but it's not like Snape would ever tell me. How good is DADA though?" This time Harry's eyes lit up.

"I can't believe it. It's so grim though- I mean, a disemberment spell? I can't believe we get to read about them," he enthused.

"If Moody was here he'd probably let us practise them on each other and then send us back to our dorms in a bucket."

Hermione laughed. "On some poor insect," she continued, picking up her juice, "A daddy long legs or something."

"That's a good nickname for Moody, mind." Hermione spat out her juice, in stitches at Harry's awful joke.

"Oh Christ Harry," she laughed, mouth dripping over her plate. She looked up and her stomach dropped as she saw Malfoy staring at her, his eyebrows raised. She pulled a face at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her robe.

"We've got a free next while Ron is at Quidditch. Fancy going down to Hagrids?"

She frowned. "Why are you not at Quidditch?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Can't be bothered today. Too hot."

She gasped theatrically. "Harry Potter! Skiving Quidditch practise!"

He grinned. "I've got a bad head."

"Not your scar?" she worried.

Harry shook his head, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I'm joking 'Mione. You know it's not hurt in ages."

She smiled. "It better not."

"I'm off," Ron grunted, holding what looked like another sandwich in a napkin, his bag slung over his shoulder. "After Quidditch I'm done for today," he said.

"We'll meet you in the dorms mate," Harry waved as Ron left.

"Just so you know Hermione," Harry said as they began to make their way down to the gameskeepers cabin, "He has been baking rockcakes again."

Hermione sighed.

"It's fine. My parents are dentists, they can fix me."

"O, ello 'Ermione! Bin a while since a seen you!" Hagrid bellowed as she opened the door. Fang barked, salvia dripping onto the wooden floor.

"Hi Hagrid, Hi Fang," she patted the hound.

"How yer doing?" he said warmly to the two of them as her and Harry sat down. He pottered over to the kitchen, picking up a dainty tray and clattering it down on the table. It was his blue pottery tea set, one pot of tea and two enormous rock cakes, as Harry had said, dolloped with a ridiculous amount of jam and cream.

Hermione picked the teapot up and poured a large cup of tea; Hagrid did actually brew a nice pot. She offered it to Harry, who nodded, his mouth glued shut with rock cake.

"I'm great actually. How are you?" she said, taking the small cup of milk and adding some to her tea.

"I'm alright, got me new first yers tomorrow," he bustsled around the kitchen.

"Would you like me to look over your lesson plans? I can have them back by seven tonight," she offered, sipping her tea.

"Oh, yer wouldn't would yer? Yer a real life saver 'Ermione," he grinned, grabbing a pile of messy papers off a dresser and handing them to her gently.

"Thank you," she said, tucking them in her bag.

"What about yer Harry? You an Ginny doing well?" he nudged him playfully and Harry nearly flew off his seat, Hermione hauling him back.

"Yep," he rolled his eyes towards Hermione, "we're fine."

"Where's ol' Ron? He hasn't got himself a girl yet has he?" Hermione snorted and put her teacup down.

"No," she said.

"Though he does have _many_ girls flinging themselves at him," Harry pondered, evidently having finally swallowed his rock cake. " _How?"_

"Well 'es not a bad lookin bloke our Ron," Hagrid conceded, "You could 'ave him 'Ermione. I'm sure 'e wouldn't mind."

"Oh thanks Hagrid," she rolled her eyes, sipping her tea again.

"Who are you interested in this year Hermione?" Harry asked, "you haven't mentioned anyone."

"You make it sound like it's all I ever talk about," she muttered, "and no one. For your information." Her mind flitted to visions of Harry stumbling across her and Malfoy. Malfoy kissing her. Kissing her neck... kissing her chest...

"Ermione?" Hagirds voice jolted her from her daydream.

"He asked how living with Malfoy is."

Hermiome swallowed.

"Yes, er, Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well it's not ghastly, I must admit, but it's hardly a convenient partnership. The rooms are lovely, obviously, two large bedrooms and one shared dorm space and two marvellous bathrooms. With the bubbles and coloured water and such," she paused to breathe in, "and it's cleaned by house elves which I _abhor_ obviously, but I've asked mine to just let me do it myself. But yes, Malfoy is fine. Not fine, _fine,_ he is tolerable."

Hermione lifted her teacup and gulped it down.

"Well that's good 'Mione," Harry said in bemusement.

That night, Hermione sat on her bed, surrounded by papers. Deciphering Hagrid's handwriting used to be quite a struggle but by now she could translate it no problem. She rewrote them neatly, quite largely so Hagrid could read them himself (he had as much trouble reading his handwriting as anyone else) and laminated them with a handy spell she'd read about.

She looked at the clock- half six. It was still light outside, and still very hot, it would be no trouble walking down to drop them off. She gathered them and left the dorms, Malfoy was absent as usual. He was never in the dorms until very late and was always out very early, so she never ran into him.

The air was balmy and hot, and she was sweating by the time she rapped on the door of his cabin.

"Cheers 'Ermione," he beamed, taking the papers gently, "want to come in?" She shook her head.

"Thank you, but I should really be getting back. It'll be dark soon."

"Night then 'Ermione."

"Goodnight Hagrid."

She made her way back up to the castle, the sky darkening gradually in shades of blue. She was just re-entering the courtyard when she saw a blonde head, just before she collided with him.

"We have to stop meeting like this Granger," he chuckled. He was in his own clothes, whereas Hermione was still in her robes, albeit without the cloak.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she smiled, her hands beginning to sweat even more. He looked very handsome in loose slacks and a polo neck.

"At least you're not dribbling pumpkin juice this time," he teased.

"It was a funny joke. I apologise you saw it," she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing out so late? Not meeting anyone are you?" he raised an eyebrow, but Hermione was pleased to see there was an actual glint of jealousy in his silvery eyes.

"Would it bother you if I was?" she teased as he leaned against the stone wall. He scoffed.

"Absolutely not. I'm quite confident I would be superior to them." She rolled her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was just going to see Hagrid," she said.

"Jesus Granger, you and the giant? You have me and you chose him?" he wrinkled his nose in mock disgust. She smacked him on the arm as he laughed.

"I was dropping off his lesson plans," she exclaimed.

"Why did you have his lesson plans?" He leaned forwards, looking genuinely intrigued.

"I help him out with them. Re write them so he can read them, make some suggestions on content and homework."

"You're too kind Granger," he murmured, shaking his head, "how do you even fit everything in? I know for a fact you have at least five papers due next week."

She shrugged. "I love it. The more work the better."

"What about," he leaned to her ear, "throwing me on your desk and doing me all night?" Hermione swallowed thickly.

"You'd break my desk."

Malfoy laughed heartily, leaning back with his eyes sparkling. "I'm offended Granger," he smiled, looking not offended at all.

"Why are you out so scandalously late then, Malfoy?" she said, trying to make her voice even.

"Just a walk," he said simply, smirking. Smirking, smirking, smirking. She wanted him to push her against the nearest tree and snog her until she collapsed when he did _that._

"Fancy coming with? I hear sex against a tree is quite exhilarating," he continued, his eyes dancing.

"I'll have to decline. I have my Runes essay to finish," she said, tutting jokily.

"At least give me a goodnight kiss," he said lowly.

"It's not that late. Come see me tonight," she challenged, "in my room. And we'll see about the kiss."

His eyes widened, clearly taken aback by her offer. "Your wish is my command, Princess," he said, winking before swaggering off.

 **follow/favourite/review if u enjoyed. give me all the feedback, and if u got butterflies when u read it. thats what im going for xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Why oh why did she tell Malfoy to come into her room. She should have just kissed the arrogant bastard outside, when she wasn't in her pyjamas.

Great idea, she thought to herself, what a bloody great idea.

She took her sweaty uniform off and hung it up, before changing into an oversized tshirt, leaving her bra on. She took it off five minutes later after realising how stupid she was being.

She sat at the window seat that over looked the Forbidden Forest, her stomach catapulting everytime she thought about Malfoy.

She decided to just get into bed, putting the lights out and clambering into her four poster bed. She lay on her back, completely awake, watching the stars on the ceiling twinkle. She was extremely proud of the charm. She had found the exact one that was used in the Great Hall and had finally suceeded a few nights previous. Now, every time she lay awake, mind still working in overdrive, she would look at the night sky until she dozed off.

She closed her eyes, measuring her breathing. In for five, out for five. In for five, out for five...

She was drifting off, her mind finally restful, when she heard the lock click in her door, and the soft pad of feet against her carpet. Her heart suddenly started beating very fast indeed, and she kept her eyes shut, wondering what he would do.

"You were supposed to stay awake for me coming back Granger," he whispered, seemingly amused.

"You're easily fooled Malfoy," she said lowly, opening her eyes and propping herself up with an elbow. He sat down on the bed, leaning towards her.

"Shut up and kiss me goodnight," he murmured.

"Why are you always telling me to be quiet before we kiss," she breathed, just before his lips touched hers.

It was a soft, lazy kiss that turned her insides to water and made her helpless beneath him. He clambered up onto the bed so she was pressed onto the mattress, pressing soft, chaste kisses to her lips.

"Are you comfortable?" he murmured between kisses. She nodded, pulling his head back down as she tangled her fingers in her hair.

"Am I not squashing you?"

"Now you shut up," she muttered, rolling on top of him, pressing their crotches together as he ran his hands up and down her bare thighs. She kissed him hard, slipping her tongue inside his and grinding on him simultaneously. He moaned gutturally.

"Granger," he groaned as she felt him harden against her pelvis, sending butterflies through her stomach.

"What?" she whispered innocently, pressing further into him.

"I won't want to stop," he said back, his voice strained. She stuck her lip out, pulling away as he took her waist and rolled her off him.

"Your ceiling!" he exclaimed lowly. She propped herself up with an elbow and looked at him, smiling.

"It's rather nice, isn't it?"

"How on earth did you manage it?" She blushed.

"I read it. Took me a while to get the hang of it, mind."

"Oh yeah, I bet," he said sarcastically. "Seriously Hermione, it's amazing."

She breathed in sharply as she heard her first name in his mouth. He looked at her.

"Thanks- Draco." He pulled a face, smirking.

"Malfoy makes me feel sexier," he announced, "call me that."

She rolled her eyes.

"If you're not going to bed me then leave me to sleep," she whispered, turning away from him. He chuckled, and she heard the springs creak in the bed as he got up.

"Night Granger," he murmured.

"Night Malfoy," she replied, hearing the door click shut quietly.

"Draco," she murmured, getting used to the way it sounded in her mouth. "Draco Malfoy."

"Granger!" She woke up to a pounding on her door. "I'm assuming you've slept in because you've got Potions in half an hour."

She sat up groggily. "How do you know my timetable?" she yelled back, swinging her eyes over the bed.

"Shut up," he yelled back. She grinned, sprinting to the bathroom before showering quickly, throwing on a clean shirt and uniform before grabbing her bag and homework and running past an amused Malfoy.

She met Harry and Ron as they were leaving the Great Hall.

"Where've you been?" Harry asked, offering her an apple. She took it gratefully.

"I slept in." Ron laughed.

"Makes a change. What have you got?"

So Malfoy knew her timetable but Ron didn't? Interesting.

"Potions," she pulled a face. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I'd go now. Ron and I have Care of Magical Creatures."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand why you do that. It's a complete waste of time for you two, wanting to be Aurors." Harry grinned.

"But they have Hippogriffs."

"See you later," she waved and stuck the apple in her mouth before hurrying off to the dungeons. Potions was actually quite enjoyable as that part of the castle was the coldest- horrid in winter but exceedingly helpful when it was hot as it was.

It passed relatively uneventfully- Malfoy sat on the opposite side of the classroom to her so she was mercifully undistracted and managed to brew her draught undisturbed. She noticed Snape whispering angrily to Daphne after a particularly foul smell came from her cauldron and smiled warmly at the girl, who gave a weak smile in return.

After Double Runes and Transfiguration, Hermione had a brilliant DADA lesson that involved Hermione stringing up a rather perturbed Harry perfectly by his ankles. She felt Malfoy's eyes on her the entire time, catching him a dozen times staring at her with lust glinting in his eyes, diluted only by a shine of admiration.

By lunch, Hermione felt extremely tired, laying her head on the table while Ginny plaited her hair.

"How are you enjoying your first year of NEWT content?" she murmured, her eyes closed in relaxation.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I've got so much work to do. I do not know _why_ I chose to do these subjects. What do you do again?"

Hermione sighed. "Arithmancy, Runes, Charms, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Herbology." Ginny groaned.

"I don't know how the bloody hell you do it. I chose all the easy ones and I'm still utterly swamped."

"What do you do again?" Ron asked. "Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Divination, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Quidditch and Astronomy." Hermione snorted.

"I don't know why you bother with Divination and Astronomy. It's complete bollocks."

Ron laughed. "And Runes is just _so_ exciting?"

"Some of us just have more refined tastes when it comes to academia," Hermione sniffed, her words muddled as she stuck her head in her arms.

"You should come to the Griffindoor Common Room tonight and do your homework there 'Mione," Harry said, "we miss you there on a night."

"Sure Harry," Hermione replied, lifting her head up and smiling.

She did miss hanging out in the common room, snuggled up in an armchair by the fire, rolls of parchment stretched around her as Harry and Ron nattered on and occasionally asked her for help.

"Although I will be gone for an hour at 7," she added, "I'm tutoring Daphne Greengrass." All three heads turned towards her.

"She asked me yesterday to help her out. She's paying me and everything," Hermione explained.

"Lucky you, the Greengrass family are bloody rolling in it," Ron exclaimed.

"I thought Daphne was clever," Harry mulled.

"She is, just not Potions evidently," Hermione said.

"I wonder how much she'll pay you," Ginny wondered aloud, "50 galleons an hour?"

Ron scoffed. "More than that. They've got like five properties all over the country."

"Can we please not discuss this," Hermione said, putting her head back down as Ginny tied her hair.

"Thanks Gin," she said, sitting up and grabbing one of Ron's chips.

"Oi!" He put an arm around his plate protectively.

"Are you having a laugh?" Hermione snorted.

Hermione was usually quite interested in History of Magic, but ancient legislation was trying even for her, and the heat of the room was making it impossible to pay attention to Professor Binns' monotone voice.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late Professor. I was at Quidditch practise," Malfoy drawled, smirking at Hermione before sitting in the empty seat beside her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, her head resting on her folded arms. Malfoy looked just as attractive sideways, annoyingly.

"This is actually the only free seat," he whispered back, opening his textbook. "Nice hair by the way," he teased lowly, flicking one of the plaits over her shoulder.

She swatted his hand away. "Ginny did it."

"It's cute," he said quietly, leaning back in his chair and looking at Professor Binns.

As Binns droned on and on, she became increasingly aware of Malfoy's leg moving closer and closer to hers. "Malfoy!" she hissed as he put a hand on her thigh.

"Jesus, just relax," he whispered back, "it's not like there's anything better to do."

Hermione sighed, but let Malfoy stroke her leg, tracing random circles and patterns as they both worked. They were at the back of the classroom, nearest the window to catch the breeze, so no one could spot them. As the bell went, Malfoy leaned towards her.

"You can come into my room tonight if you want." She turned, but he was already out the door.

She smiled. He was awfully good at a quick getaway.

Hermione sat in the quietest corner of the library (not that the library was particularly busy at 7 o'clock on a Thursday night), her notes in front of her, waiting patiently for Daphne. She'd had a merry time in the common room and was reluctant to leave for the library, but it was only for an hour and then she could go back to her dorm. Her dorm, where Malfoy's bedroom was. Where _she_ had an invitation for...

"Good evening Miss Granger," Daphne said, appearing from behind a bookcase and sitting down opposite her.

"Hi Daphne," Hermione smiled. "I've brought my notes for the past few weeks and I thought we could just go through them and I'll explain any bits you're unsure of as we go? Obviously we can't brew anything but you'd be amazed how easy that becomes when you understand the theory." Daphne nodded in earnest.

For the next hour, they worked dilligently, Daphne copying her notes and adding her own annotations as Hermione explained various parts that the blonde was unsure on. They went back to the start of the NEWTs material from last year, and set out their aims for the next sessions. By the end of the hour, Hermione felt immensely satisfied with their headway and even more so when Daphne handed her a check in an envelope.

"Much appreciated, Miss Granger. Next week at the same time?" Hermione nodded, the envelope burning in her pocket. She was dying to see how much it was written out for, but her manners stopped her.

Daphne left the library gracefully, her papers neatly inside her expensive looking handbag. Hermione gathererd her notes and books, forcing herself to wait.

She made her way back to her dorm quickly.

"Where on earth have you been Granger?" Malfoy called as she entered the living space.

"Give me a minute," she muttered, dumping her bags on her bed before quickly changing into another over sized t- shirt and grabbing the envelope from her pocket. She went back into the living space and saw Malfoy sprawled over the sofa in silk pyjama bottoms. Silk pyjama bottoms, and nothing else. She suddenly forgot all about the envelope as her mouth went dry and her eyes travelled over the skin. Six pack, v-line, creamy pale gold skin just _neverending._

Granger," Malfoy laughed. She looked up.

"Yes, sorry," she held up the envelope. "So I'm tutoring Daphne in Potions and getting _paid._ "

Malfoy frowned. "Daphne Greengrass?" Hermione nodded. "Why didn't she ask me?" He looked genuinely offended. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Something about an argument with Pansy?"

"She's so irritating," he muttered, a shadow of anger flitting across his face.

"What was the argument about?" Hermione asked, trying to look nonchalant.

Malfoy shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

Well now she really wanted to know.

"Anyway," he gestured to the envelope, "Is that for just this session or all of them?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Just this one. We're going on a session by session basis."

"Bloody open it then," he said, leaning forwards on the sofa. She opened it carefully, trying not to rip the paper badly.

"150 galleons!" she gasped. Malfoy chuckled.

"The Greengrass's are old money. That usually means there's a lot of it." Hermione stared at her name written neatly in Daphne's looped handwriting. She was imagining all the books and quills she could buy, and how she was sorted for Christmas...

"Earth to Granger," Malfoy waved a hand in front of her face. She turned to him.

"I'm quite excited. I'm sorted for Christmas presents completely."

He rolled his eyes, standing up. "Come lie in bed with me for a bit, unless you'd rather sleep with your check."

She thwacked him on the arm before going back into her room and putting the envelope carefully in her bedside table. Malfoy was already in his room, so she followed him through. It was very tidy, very minimalist, unlike hers which had piles of papers and books cluttered everywhere. The colour scheme was silver and green, like hers was red and gold. She stroked the thick silver coverlet as Malfoy arranged himself on the King sized poster bed like some sort of King himself.

"Imagine if you didn't like your house colours," she mused allowed, looking at the silvery ceiling, rather bland in comparison to her starry night.

"I am rather sick of them," Malfoy said. "Come here," he patted the space in between his legs.

"Will you rub my shoulders?" she asked, clambering onto the bed and crawling over.

"I'll rub anywhere you want Princess," he smirked, and she lay back between his legs. His hands began to work at the tense muscles and she moaned quietly.

"So tense Granger," he said lowly.

"I'm just always working," Hermione breathed, her eyes closed. They lay like that, Malfoy massaging her shoulders. She was so tired, and it was dark and cool in Malfoy's room, and his hands felt so nice...

She woke up slowly, her mind roused as she felt herself being lifted. She kept her eyes shut as Malfoy carried her, bridal style through to her room, placing her gently on her bed.

"Night Hermione," he whispered, tucking the quilt around her. She stayed silent as he pressed his warm lips to her forehead. She smiled widely as she heard him shut the door. The whole resistance thing was a lot harder than she thought.

 **nice big chapter for you xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**remember to review xxx**

It was finally the weekend. Hermione didn't usually care, per say, but with 150 galleons burning a whole in her pocket, she was excited.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, grabbing her arm in the entrance hall. "You'll never guess what I've heard." The redhead looked awfully excited as she walked her out of the large doors, other students milling around as they set off to Hogsmede.

"What?" Hermione laughed, a wall of heat hitting her as they left the castle.

"I heard that a _Slytherin_ fancies you. None other than Draco bloody Malfoy!" she exclaimed.

"Oh shush," Hermiome shot her a look. She hadn't really thought about having to tell her friends about her _indiscretions_ with Malfoy, but now that the moment was upon her, with Ginny at least, she did feel a bit ill. Malfoy hadn't caused any problems in the past week or so, since the year had begun, but she still couldn't imagine Harry and Ron being pleased..

"Now, I'm only telling you because you brought it up, because it's not serious and rather silly. Malfoy recently expressed his," Hermione paused as Ginny's eyes widened, " _affections_ towards me."

"You _lucky_ bitch!" she hissed, smiling widely. Wait, lucky?

"I admit I didn't think you'd be happy at _all,_ " Hermione started.

"Are you serious? He may be a prick but he's bloody gorgeous. Half of the year fancies him!" Hermione frowned. Did they really?

"I didn't realise," she said. Was he really that desired? Not that he wasn't outright shaggable, but Hermione clearly hadn't put together the pieces that that meant other girls would find him attractive.

"For someone so clever you can miss the obvious sometimes," Ginny laughed.

By the time they'd walked to Hogsmede, Hermione was so distracted by what she'd just realised she didn't want to buy anything. The thought of Malfoy touching anyone else, kissing anyone else.. it made her quite upset. She wanted him all to herself, and she wasn't going to share.

"What am I going to do," she wailed to Ginny over a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. "Soon enough he'll get bored of me, especially since I haven't slept with him, and then I'll just have to watch as he gets it on with the rest of the year!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What have you done with him?"

Hermione blushed. "Kissed. He massaged my shoulders. Dry humped the other day," she said. Ginny grinned.

"Look, if all Malfoy wanted was a shag, the humping wouldn't have stayed dry."

Hermiome blushed even harder. "He did tell me to stop actually," she remembered.

"See! He's totally into you." Hermione smiled.

"I do actually like him."

"Let's not tell the boys though," Ginny said more quietly, "I don't think they will be able to appreciate Malfoy the way I do." She winked, and Hermione nodded.

As the two girls walked back from Hogsmede, they bumped into Harry and Ron who had been at Quidditch.

"Buy anything then 'Mione," Harry grinned, his forehead shining slightly. Harry was rather attractive too, a square jaw, sparkling green eyes and floppy black hair. Maybe she could make Malfoy jealous, in the same way she was. He hasn't actually _done_ anything yet, but it wouldn't hurt to keep him on his toes.

As if by magic, a group of Slytherins appeared around the corner, Malfoy among them, his eyes crinkled attractively as he laughed.

"Harry," Hermione hissed, "Put your arm around me." Harry looked at her in bemusement, but did as she said and placed it round her shoulder casually. Malfoy hadn't seen her yet, and she smiled sweetly at her friends, hoping to give off a careless 'I'm having a great time' vibe.

Hermione deliberately didn't look towards him, wanting him to believe she hadn't seen him. Her stomach twisted. She knew she was being utterly ridiculous, but wasn't was this what girls did to maintain the attention of their desired boys?

After they passed, she shrugged Harry's arm off her and moved to she walked next to Ginny.

"Did he see me and Harry?" she said lowly. Ginny smiled widely.

"Face like a smacked arse."

Hermione was satisfied. That would show him. Show him what? She was not sure.

Hermione made a point to avoid Malfoy for the rest of the day but found herself annoyed by her resolve to 'play games'. She wasn't convinced it was actually going to do anything, apart from annoy him, but Ginny quietly reassured her that it would pay off.

She was lying over an armchair in the common room, both her legs swung over the edge, sweating rather heavily. She was in muggle jeans and a thin tank top, far from her more conservative outfits, but the heat wouldn't allow anything more modest. Harry and Ron were sat on the floor in front of the unlit fireplace, playing chess, and Ginny also sat on the floor, leant against another armchair, reading a textbook Hermione knew to be quite riveting.

Ginny did not look to be enjoying it, however.

"I'm so _hot._ And _bored_ ," Hermione groaned.

"Yes you've mentioned," Ron said, "once or twice maybe."

"Or twenty times," Harry teased. Hermione pulled a face.

"I would be studying, but I've literally ran out of things to read. Or write. Or revise."

Ginny scoffed. "Oh, how I would _love_ to have your problems. I've got tonnes of homework." Hermione's mind suddenly flitted to Malfoy offering himself up as her homework, so she could throw him on her desk and do her all night long, and a rush of heat suddenly rushed to in between her legs. She ignored it.

"Imagine if I wasn't such an academic psychopath," she posed.

"You might as well have just said 'Imagine if I wasn't Hermione Granger'," Harry said.

"I can't tell if that's an insult or not."

"Insult," Ron said, grinning as his Queen destroyed Harry's last player.

"What time is it Hermione? I'm after an early night," Ginny said, winking at Harry, who grinned. Hermione checked her watch as Ron gagged.

"Half nine." The day had seemed to have passed quickly, but the sky was a deep dark blue, misleading given the temperature, showing the Saturday was drawing to a close. As her friends stood, Hermione groaned something about being left to go back to Malfoy and Ginny winked at her, prompting Hermione to flip her off. She left the common rooms swiftly, and was pleased by the slight temperature change. She felt like a sweaty mess, her hair flying everywhere and her mascara smeared slightly, and was looking forward to having a long cool shower to refresh before she went to bed.

She had only just stepped through the portrait when Malfoy stalked over to her and pushed her up against the wall, shutting the door quickly with his other hand. She barely had time to breathe as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, and her legs would have collapsed under her had it not been for his large hands gripping her waist tightly, keeping her upright. It was a few long seconds before Hermione managed to pull away to murmur, "What's this about?" into his mouth. He pulled her back to him and pretty much made her forget that she'd even asked a question until he murmured back-

"I was thinking that we," he said in between kisses, "should have a rule where we don't touch the opposite sex," he pressed his lips to hers as Hermione grinned, "apart from, each other of course."

Hermione managed to break away completely and moved to sit down on the couch.

"What's inspired this particular notion?" Malfoy followed and sat opposite her, looking rather flustered; his hair was ruffled and his mouth was red, his cheeks flushed as well.

"I think it's perfectly reasonable," he said, his eyes locking onto hers.

"I agree," she said lowly, her heart thundering.

Malfoy almost growled "Then get yourself over here."

Hermione clambered on top of him so she was straddling him, an extremely erotic pose as he gripped her arse tightly, exploring her mouth with his tongue thoroughly. She rocked her hips helplessly, her head tipped back as he murmured against her neck.

"You're _mine_ to enjoy Granger," his breath was hot on her skin and she shivered at the sensation.

"And I'm going to leave a hickey to show damned Potter that."

Hermione grinned, her breath hitching as Malfoy's teeth nipped at the sensitive area, his mouth suckling on her neck. When he was done, she went to kiss him again, but he pulled away.

"I think we should stop," he panted.

"Why?" Hermione whispered back. The blonde beneath her shifted slightly and Hermione felt a very hard erection press into her stomach, which twisted violently at the sensation.

"Ah," she whispered, clambering off him carefully. He smiled sheepisjly at her. "Night Malfoy," she called, as she walked to her room, smiling as she clicked it shut, the only reply from the Slytherin laboured breathing.

She owed Ginny a thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**enjoy xxx**

Malfoy was in a bad mood. He had gotten _another_ boner with Granger on his lap as she had grinded on him like some sort of seductress. And then he'd marked her as his. That fucking Potter wouldn't be putting his arm around her again now that she was walking around with a large love bite on her neck.

That was all good. What had put him in a bad mood was Granger knowing about that stupid argument with Pansy. She was an annoying bitch- he liked her enough for the past six years to get on with her, but he found out that was only because she fancied him and doted on him like a prince.

But as soon as he had so much as mentioned an attraction to Granger to Blaise, the manipulating girl had found out and nagged at Malfoy non-stop about it.

"Oh Draco, I didn't realise you had a fetish for dirty blood!" she would cackle. Daphne, always the peacemaker, had assured Malfoy that Pansy was only so utterly annoying because she fancied Draco hopelessly and was upset to see him desire another woman. Well it wasn't his fault she'd never told him in the SIX years they'd known each other. Draco had said so to Daphne, and she simply smiled at him.

"It's PANSY, Draco. Can you actually imagine her telling you she fancied you?"

Malfoy had a disturbing image of Pansy standing infront of him, unable to meet his eyes, muttering how she fancied him, her cheeks flaming. Malfoy shuddered. Ghastly.

Anyway, after a particularly unneeded remark about Granger's sexual performances (not that Pansy would actually know anything about that, not did Draco, but he was confident she would be phenomenal), Draco had snapped, calling her a rather explicit stream of curse words, leaving her trembling with tears in her eyes. Well it wasn't his fault she was a bloody idiot.

And now his other friends wouldn't even talk to him because of that cow. He would've been more than happy to tutor Daphne- he knew her much better than Granger and would happily pocket the money himself. But it was rather nice to see Granger so happy, bouncing about the room with that silly check in her hand. He would much rather her be bouncing on his co-

No, no, no. Draco shifted uncomfortably in bed as his cock hardened.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, trying to distract himself. Blaise's balls. Blaise's big hairy balls...

He sighed as he finally relaxed again. He desperately wanted release- he'd been holding off wanking in hope that his little Griffindoor would finish the job for him, but he'd surprised himself by wanting to take it slow- he was the one telling her to slow down. He had little doubt she would suck him off if he went an asked, but he wanted to show he respected her more than that.

She was more than just a way for him to get off, although he had no doubt she would be skilled in that category too. He could just imagine her large brown eyes widening as he shot his cum into her little rosebud mouth.

He almost felt shameful thinking such dirty thoughts about such a pure, _good_ girl.

His girl. His heart quickened at the thought. Could she be his girl? Would she let him? He wondered if he had convinced her he truly liked her. What did that even mean- fancy? He would shag her senseless, no two ways about it, but he felt more than lust for her. It had only been two weeks, what on earth was wrong with him?

He turned over, stating at the ceiling. He would have to ask Granger to do that charm to his ceiling, so he could at least pretend he was in her bed.

 **which POV do u prefer? malfoy or hermione? xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Granger, we really do need an idea for the Halloween celebrations this year," Malfoy reminded her.

Hermione lifted her head off the table. It was Sunday night, about half 10, late enough that no one would see them in the library together.

"I'm too tired," she whined, "I've got no inspiration!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You didn't get to sleep until what, 3?" Hermione nodded woefully. She'd had no work to do and found it impossible to sleep without anything to help her wind down. So she lay there, staring at the stars, thinking about _nothing_ until the early hours of the morning when it was already light again.

"You should have come into my room," he said suggestively and Hermione scoffed.

"You were snoring. I could hear it," she snapped.

"As if," Malfoy snorted, "I do not _snore_." He picked up the blank piece of paper that was meant to be filled with their _fabulous_ ideas. It wasn't, however, because neither of them had a bloody idea.

"So the feast," Malfoy started.

"Bit of a given," Hermione grumped. Malfoy swatted her head.

"I wasn't _finished_. So the feast, and what about a _ball_. Like the Yule Ball, but Halloween. And costumes!" Hermione groaned as Malfoy scribbled down the ideas quickly, seemoly excited.

"We can dress up Granger! It can be a masked ball as well, that way _we_ can dance together and no one will even know. Christ, this is _genius_." Hermione sat up.

"Do you really think Dumbledore will go for this?" she said doubtfully. Malfoy nodded.

"He's a hopeless romantic. He'll fucking _love_ it." Hermione knew Malfoy was right, annoyingly. Malfoy finished his writing with a flourish and brandished the paper at her. "Come on, we'll go deliver it to him now."

"Now? Malfoy it's like half 10. He'll be in bed," she protested as he started gathering his belongings.

"He said to get the ideas to him by the end of the weekend. Technically, we have a deadline to stick to."

Hermione stood up, her eyes drooping as realised how tired she was.

"Okay, but after this I'm going straight to bed."

"Yes yes yes, you'll be tucked up within the hour," he took told of her hand and practically dragged her out of the library.

Minutes later they were stood in front of Dumbledore, and Malfoy had started to pitch the idea him to him, instead of just handing him the bloody paper and going to _bed._

"Sir, I think it would get everyone's excited for Halloween, even more than usual. And dressing up? So much fun. For all years. We could even have Professor Trelawney hold a make-your-own costume workshop at lunchtimes!"

Dumbledore seemed way too awake for a 200 year old wizard at 11 o'clock on a Sunday night, unlike Hermione, who was in the peak of youth and wished she was fast asleep.

"Well done you two," his eyes twinkled.

"I'll broach the idea with the staff tomorrow but I'm sure they'll be on board," he winked. "Now off to bed you two before Miss Granger collapses," he smiled at Hermione.

"Thank you Professor," the two of them chorused before making their way back to their dorms.

"Maybe I'll be Adonis. Or Zeus. What's another famous historical alpha male? Granger? You're good at History," he rambled as they walked.

"Salazar Slytherin," she muttered.

"If you're Cleopatra, I could be Julius Caesar!"

"We're not doing matching costumes Malfoy," Hermione said, "And how do you know who Julius Caesar is anyway?"

"Cleopatra was a famous sex witch Granger, I would expect you to know that." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't keep up with sex witches and wizards. I'm not surprised you do, however." Malfoy flicked her shoulder.

"Don't be so judgy Granger." Hermione ignored him as they approached the portrait. She went straight into her bedroom, barely mustering the energy to change her clothes before collapsing into bed.

The next day was just Malfoy annoying the shit out of Hermione, coming up behind her whenever no one was paying attention and whispering outfit ideas. She had quickly cottoned on that they were all promiscuous, and had shut down all suggestions of slutty nurse, slutty sailor, slutty auror... Malfoy's imagination was really inspired. So far, Cleopatra had been his most creative idea, and although to his face she was reverently refusing, she was already searching alone for costumes that would match the Roman Emperor costume he'd already had custom made. Rich bastard.

It was only a month until Halloween, and although it seemed like a lot of time on paper, when Dumbledore had made the celebrations as extravagant as the Yule Ball and the two head officers were the ones primarily organising it, combined with mocks, Hermione was at her wits end.

Malfoy had been like an excited child about the entire affair and had been as exhausted as her every night, so there was very little heated snogging before bed.

It was two days before the Ball, and Hermione was at the table in the kitchen, finalising orders for pumpkin decorations, when Malfoy entered through the portrait.

"Do you think 70% scary pumpkin faces and 30% happy or the other way round?" She asked Malfoy. When met with silence, she turned around and saw he was already in his room.

"Malfoy? Pumpkins?" She stood up and went over to his doorway, and saw with shock that he was packing.

"Malfoy?" she said. "Why are you packing?" He turned to grab his robe of the chair and she saw his face- hardened with anger. She was suddenly scared- it reminded her of the previous years when he would spit filthy insults at her.

"Family accident," he said curtly, flinging his toiletries from the bathroom in with his wand. Hermione didn't know what to say. She wanted to asl if he would be back for the Ball, but she didn't want him to snap, as she had seen happen so easily over the years.

"How long will you be away?" she asked, trying to keep her voice business-like.

"I don't know Granger, I'm sorry," he said, his face softening slightly. He was done packing, and waved his case off the bed and through his room. He went back the same way he left, his case following him smoothly, and the portrait shut quietly.

 **keep the lovely reviews coming, also would you prefer regular updates like now, or longer chapters with less regular updates? xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**hope u enjoy xxx**

Hermione was miserable. She sat, at her dressing table, straightening her hair, hoping and praying that she would hear Malfoy rush in, clattering about and yelling something obscene, but that would make her laugh anyway. But no, the dorm rooms were silent. Ginny sat on her bed, doing her makeup, nattering on about everyone's costumes and who was likely to look the worse.

Malfoy and Hermione had collectively spread the lie that both of them had been asked by Dumbledore to wear matching outfits so they could wear their silly costumes together without suspicion. It wasn't a masked ball, which Malfoy had been annoyed about (not that he was here to be annoyed about it), but it was fancy dress. Ginny was dressing as a pumpkin, which was actually quite clever considering her hair. It was less of a circular fat suit and more of an orange mini dress with black shapes drawn on, with a little green stalk hat. Hermione wasn't particularly Halloween-y in her Cleopatra costume but it was _supposed_ to be for Draco. Who wasn't _there._ She'd heard through Ginny, through Seamus, through Theodore Nott that Malfoy's mother had fallen down the stairs and was in St Mungo's, and Malfoy was by her bedside. She was upset for Malfoy obviously; Narcissa was the only parent Malfoy had after Lucius had died. Although Hermione got the feeling that had been something of a relief, horrible as it was.

Anyway, she'd had no word from him and it was half an hour until the ball started so she'd prepared herself for it without the Slytherin. She brushed through her hair carefully and picked up Ginny's kohl pencil from the bed.

"Can you do this for me, Gin?" She asked. Hermione rarely wore more than mascara and face makeup, as well as filling her eyebrows. Eyeliner was way out of her league, but not for Ginny who wore it all the time.

"Sure." Hermione sat down on the bed and closed her eyes obediently as the pencil slid across her lid. She planned on using a pale nude lipstick as well, not wanting to have to maintain red lipstick. She'd also thought that would've been better if she had ended up snogging Malfoy, which seemed very unlikely now. After Hermione's eyes watering and nearly having to start again, Ginny finished the eyeliner and left Hermione to do her mascara.

"You look sexy 'Mione. If Malfoy was there he'd have you dragged into a broom closet by nine o'clock."

Hermione laughed, although she'd secretly been hoping the same. Hermione's actual costume was a floor-length white dress with a scoop neckline, showing plenty of cleavage, helped by a push-up bra. A gold bejewelled belt cinched her waist with a wide strip that hung to halfway down the fitted skirt that pooled at her feet. She only had tiny wedges on as she hated wearing heels and _definitely_ couldn't dance in them. She had forgone the headdress seeing as it looked downright silly and just straightened her hair instead, sweeping half of it up and leaving the rest down to hang past her chest.

"And now, to our head girl Hermione Granger, who organised most of this!" Dumbledore chuckled, applauding as Hermione stood at the front of the hall.

"Thank you all for dressing up! Hope you all have a good time and enjoy the ball!" she exclaimed jovially. Everyone clapped and she smiled sweetly before leaving the stage. The hall really did look magnificent- real bats fluttering up in the ceiling and massive pumpkins hanging from the air. Orange, green, purple and gold streamers hung from the top of the hall and the tables set up around the outside of the dance floor were filled with delicious Halloween-themed food.

Everyone was dressed to the nines; only some of the middle year boys who were too awkward in the midst of puberty to dress up. It reminded her of Harry and Ron in the third year. Harry and Ron were dressed up as well, Harry as a muggle pirate, and Ron as a vampire. Ginger hair and pasty white face paint was quite a combination.

She swirled round to the Yule Ball waltz that MacGonagall had forced down their throats in the fourth year with Harry and Ron a few times, as well as Blaise Zabini, surprisingly, and Seamus and Dean. Neville was far by the best dancer, however. The Slytherins seemed to be in a good mood, Theo even chatting with Harry as Daphne and Hermione chatted. Daphne was dressed as a fairy, a pale pink, green and blue flower embroidered bodice complete with a tulle skirt. She had silvery facepaint on her cheekbones and had charmed her ears to be pointed, as well as a beautiful pair of wings.

Blaise had spiked the punch for the seventh years (Malfoy had the idea for different punch bowls so the upper years could get drunk without poisoning the eleven years), so Hermione was on her way to being quite drunk. She was only slightly tipsy, but watching all the couples dance together was making her want to get blackout drunk. She stood up, walking over to the buffet table when she heard hushed whispers behind her.

What _now?_ She turned, self-conscious in case she'd spilt something on her white dress. She stopped, her breath caught in her throat. Draco was standing right in front of her, his mouth slightly open in shock as he looked at her. She felt completely naked as his eyes raked over her body before resting on her face. She noticed he was wearing his outfit and he looked downright _fuckable_ in that damned Roman centurion uniform. He took one step towards her and she tried to say something, say _anything,_ but words failed her. He was very close to her when she suddenly became conscious that everyone could see them.

"Hermione," he breathed. She smiled widely and threw her arms around him, Malfoy staggering back slightly as she hugged him tightly.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered into her shoulder. She just squeezed him tighter.

"I missed you so much," she murmured back.

"Back at you Granger," he leaned back, his arms around her waist as another waltz started. He led her onto the dance floor and spun her around flawlessly, and she grinned as he dipped her.

"How's your mum?" she said slowly, her eyes still drinking in his face. A brief shadow of upset flitted across his face but it was gone in a second.

"Recovering," he said smoothly, "but let's not talk about that." He smiled handsomely.

"I see you wore the Cleopatra dress for me," he drawled, and Hermione looked down, blushing.

"Do you like it?" Malfoy looked surprised that there was so witty or sarky remark for such a cocky remark, but recovered quickly and leant into her ear.

"I'd hate myself for the rest of my _life_ if I'd failed to see you in this," he murmured, his hands travelling down to her backside as the music slowed.

"People can see us you know," Hermione whispered as her heart thumped so fast she was sure Malfoy could hear it, being so close to her.

"I don't care," he replied casually, gripping her arse tightly as her breath hitched at the contact. "Can we take this somewhere private?" he said lowly. Hermione nodded.

"Yes please." He took her hand and led her off the dancefloor, Mafloy staring everyone down who dared look in their direction and Hermione staring at the floor to avoid eye contact with anyone.

They barely made it into the first broom closet on the same floor as the Great Hall (Ginny deserved some sort of prize) before Malfoy was kissing her neck aggressively, Hermione barely reaching to close the door behind her.

"You covered that hickey," he commented before latching onto the skin behind her ear.

"Oh- I-" Hermione could barely get a word out, "I was under the impression," she breathed, "until about five minutes ago, that this was a secret." Malfoy expelled a breath against her shoulder.

"Don't care anymore Granger," he said, slamming his mouth back to her neck, "I don't fucking _care._ "

Hermione cried out as he bit her neck, suckling it desperately. Her hands pulled off the chest armour he wore before breaking away for a second to pull his shirt over his head.

"Off," she hissed, hands raking over his bare chest hungrily. His hands travelled to the zip at the back of her dress, stopping to look at her for consent before attempting to pull it down.

"Just rip it," she said desperately.

"Don't say that," although the idea did seem intensely hot, "I'm going to be remembering you in this dress until I fucking _die._ "

The zip finally gave way and then her dress was pooled around her waist, and then she was just in her bra, and then she was whispering _more more more,_ and Malfoy unclipped her bra and before she could even _think_ her breasts were _there_ , and Malfoy went very still.

"You're fucking stunning," he whispered, and then they snapped, she arched her back, thrusting them into his hands while she whined, feeling his erection pressing so hard in between her legs, her heart ricocheting around her ribcage until she could barely breathe. And then his mouth was on her, and her eyes tight shut and she couldn't _think_.

"Malfoy," she whimpered, " _please,_ I," and then she couldn't even speak because one of Malfoy's hands were suddenly under her dress, and was getting so close to her..."Stop, stop, stop," she managed to break away. Malfoy froze,

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, no, I'm fine," she tried to catch her breath, "I just," she swallowed, "Don't want to rush this."

"When I take you to bed, Hermione," he said, and she stopped, her heart beating very hard, "It's not going to be in a broom closet where I can't even fuck you against the wall." She cleared her throat, her face on fire. In fact, everything felt like it was on fire.

"Glad we have that settled," she said unevenly. Malfoy chuckled, kissing her softly. She smiled as he helped her hook her bra back on.

"You may have to go on without me. I need a second to, erm, _calm down,_ if you get me," he smiled lazily.

"Meet you by the pumpkins?"

"Sure."

 **smut smutty smut smut xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione felt too tired and squishy to dance anymore, she sat with a glass of water by a large pumpkin. Malfoy had yet to emerge from the broom closet so Ginny sat with her, recounting the disbelief of the entire student body when the Head Boy and grabbed the Head Girl's arse with his head bowed close to her neck. Harry and Ron were on the other side of the hall, a strange look on both their faces.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" a soft voice said, and Hermione smiled as smiled as Daphne sat down on the other side of her.

"That's a good idea," Ginny said, "They like you, Daphne, Harry told me earlier." Hermione nodded.

"Maybe you could explain the best. Since you know both of us well. Thanks, Daph." Daphne smiled sweetly before standing up and gliding toward the boys. Daphne had become a close friend to her over the past month- she barely needed the tutoring anymore but insisted on continuing the lessons. She was much calmer than Ginny and easier to talk to on an academic level as she studied almost as much as Hermione. She also had a feeling the Slytherin girl was going to become a useful friend to have as her relationship with Malfoy progressed, now that everyone knew about it. She watched Daphne talk to the two boys, their faces staying relatively unreadable as it had been before. Ginny stood up, leaving to get a drink. She was quite drunk, teetering on her heels as she walked off.

"Granger," she heard and shivered as she felt Malfoy's lips touch her neck. She turned around, leaning into his embrace.

"You well and truly calmed down?" Hermione leaned back so her arse grazed his crotch and she smiled as she heard his breath catch.

"Give over you," he muttered, sliding a hand between them and pinching her backside. She swatted at his hand.

"Daphne is over with Harry and Ron trying to explain our," she paused, and Malfoy sighed.

"Yes, what is this we have Granger?"

"Enemies turned friends, turned..."

"Couple?" Malfoy said, and Hermione's heart fluttered. She turned to face him properly so she could look into his eyes.

"Are you serious?" she said, trying to stop a massive smile spreading across her face. Malfoy nodded, blushing slightly.

"You know by now my feelings are genuine Granger. And I'm 99% sure yours are as well."

"I keep forgetting we started this to prove something to each other. It's so stupid. I just want to be with you," she said helplessly, as Malfoy smiled, a wide _real_ smile that made his eyes sparkle and Hermione's heart expand.

"So, Hermione Jean Granger," he took hold of both of her hands, "will you be my girlfriend?" It was the first time Hermione had seen Malfoy looking anything less than 100% sure with himself, his eyes held nervousness as well as happiness.

"Yes." Hermione kissed him on the cheek gently, "Course I do."

"You know you're my first girlfriend Granger," he murmured as he looked at her, a look of wonder in his silvery eyes.

"Probably the only first I am for you," she said, biting her lip.

"It won't make it any less special Hermione," he said earnestly, tilting her chin up so he could look at her. She nodded.

* * *

Malfoy felt like breaking into song as he swayed slowly on the dancefloor with Granger, relishing the feeling of her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck. She was his girlfriend. _His._

"All mine," he said softly, kissing her head.

"Don't get all soppy Malfoy," he heard her mutter, "I enjoy your sarcastic comments to hide your emotions more than you know." He sniffed.

"I'm going to get a complex about opening up now thanks to you."

"I'll pay for the therapy," she yawned into him. He poked her.

"You're tired," he stated.

"Yes, yes I am." He sniffed her accusingly. "And you've drunk a bit."

"Well, I was halfway drowning out my sorrows in the punch because I didn't think _you_ were going to show up."

"If I pay for your rehab, we're even." Granger nodded. He looked around the Great Hall. It was about half eleven and most of the crowds had stopped gawking at the two of them and gotten on with their Halloween-y activities. He felt a tap at his shoulder and turned with a start to see Potter and Weasley standing behind Daphne.

"Hi," she smiled, "I've just been talking to the boys about you and Miss Granger and they would just like a word with just you." He felt Granger raise her head off his shoulder.

"Oh hi Daphne," she slipped out of his arms, and after noticing her two friends said, "I'll be in the dorms," before walking off with the blonde Slytherin.

Malfoy turned to the two Gryffindors. "How can I help you two?" he smiled charmingly.

"Daphne told us about your relationship with Hermione," Potter started, a hand reaching to his face to push his glasses up his nose, "And we wanted to say-"

"That if you ever hurt her, I don't care that your family has half the money in England, I'll bury you seven foot-"

"What Ron is trying to say," Potter cut in, one hand on his ginger friend's arm, "is that we expect you to treat Hermione exceptionally well. I'm sure you have all the same intentions if what Daphne has said is true." Malfoy nodded.

"Don't worry boys. Granger is going to be immensely satisfied in _every_ area of our relationship," he smiled like a shark, his eyes flashing. Harry smiled stiffly, clearly uncomfortable.

"Great." Weasley just stood there, his eyes bugging intensely.

"May you excuse me?" Malfoy said, after what seemed like years of the two of them staring at him. Harry nodded curtly. Malfoy bowed slightly, then spun on his heel and stalked off. He had more respect for Potter after that encounter; the boy faced him well and said quite reasonable things. Weasley however, was a nutcase. "Potter's decent," he announced as he entered the dorm room. A tinkling laugh came from Granger's bathroom.

"Harry Potter, the chosen one, saviour of the wizarding world, has _finally_ been proclaimed by Draco Malfoy as _decent_! I hope you told him that mind- he'll be chuffed." Malfoy stripped off his heavy armour so he was just in his shirt and boxers, stretching lazily.

"Doesn't everyone live in hope that one day I'll validate them?" he called back through. Granger re-emerged, her hair pulled back (smooth tonight, not curly) in a large t-shirt.

"I can't imagine why not," she said, smiling as she went into her bedroom. "My room or mine tonight Malfoy?" she called.

"Will you sleep the whole night tonight?" He inquired. She had refused to sleep in his room yet, even when she'd been at her most exhausted she'd either dragged herself up and collapsed on her bed thirty seconds later or poked him in the back incessantly until he got annoyed enough and moved.

"Since it's our first night as an official couple," she giggled as he waggled his eyebrows at her, "I will."

"Then you're in my room tonight Princess. You won't need the stars when you've got me to look at," he took hold of her hand and pulled her towards him before lifting her up, bridal style, and carrying her through to his room. She squealed as he bounced her off the bed, her pretty face smiling up at him as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Look at us," she whispered softly. She knew what she meant. Before he developed the innocent little crush on Granger, he couldn't stand the sight of her. Every time she would turn her little nose up at him, every time that _hair_ of hers would blow in the wind behind her, every time she held up her hand in class and got more right answers than him, he wanted to bloody slap her silly. But then, something changed, and he went from wanting to slap her silly to wanting to snog her silly. He didn't even know what it was, but it made him ache inside that whenever she saw him, he knew all she was thinking was the same as what he used to think about her. It was over the summer when he'd had the idea for the pretend besottment charm, and when he saw him in the library he was so close to muttering the words when she cut her damned hand, and he'd stood so close to her, so close that the energy between them simply _couldn't_ be one-sided. So he'd taken a gamble, a risk that would either end up with him the happiest he'd ever been, or him wanting to end his life in embarrassment. And now, in the space of two months, they were _here._ And Malfoy did look at them, he looked at the way she smiled at him and when sniped at him, when she'd lie in his arms after prodding her awake, slumped over her books. He looked at how sometimes he would go on and on and on about something when all he wanted was peace, how he couldn't get the itching feeling out of his head that there was someone else... he looked long and hard, Long enough to look into Hermione's eyes and say- "I want this."

* * *

"I want this." Hermione smiled, trying not to giggle at the solemness at which Malfoy uttered the words.

"Good," she hummed, before pulling his body close to hers and kissing him until she had to roll over to stop herself pulling down his pants there and then.

"Night," he muttered, one hand playing with her hair from across the bed. "Goodnight," she replied, before closing her eyes, her own personal stairs flitting behind her eyelids.

When she woke up, Malfoy was already out of bed, but only just. As she sat up, she saw him yawning by his desk, his boxers low on his waist as he read through a scroll of parchment.

"What's that?" she croaked, rubbing her eyes blearily as Malfoy turned around.

"Letter from my mother," he said, grinning at her mess of an appearance. "I can see why you didn't want me to see you like this Princess," he said, trying not to laugh. Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Ow!"

"Prick," she muttered, flopping back down on the bed.

"I was going to bring you through some toast but I don't think I will now," he said mightily, setting down his letter and going through to the kitchen.

"That's fine Malfoy because I can make my own bloody toast," she yelled, swinging her legs over and jumping out of bed. She found him bent over the kettle. She came up behind him and prodded his back, just as he turned around, sloshing boiling water onto her as the tea he was holding tipped up.

"Ow!" she shrieked as the water burned her.

"Take it off Granger," Malfoy pulled up at the hem, and Hermione peeled the t-shirt off quickly, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. Malfoy grabbed his wand from the counter and waved it over her burning chest, and Hermione instantly felt a cooling sensation over the raw skin.

"What a way to wake me up," she uttered, scowling as she crossed her arms over the chest.

"You forget I have seen your tits before Princess," he said, leaning against the counter. She thwacked him with her wet t-shirt.

"God, you can be annoying," she snapped, storming back through to her room to get her dressing gown. "Don't tell Ron I scalded you," she heard him call through, "Or I'll be seven feet under my tea time!"

 **nice looooong chapter. thanks for the wait xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't even," Harry looked lost for words and Hermione gave him a small smile.

"It's fine Harry. I'm not planning on rubbing your face in it," Hermione said as Ron rolled his eyes.

"As if. Can't even believe it in the first place." Hermione scowled. She was fed up with Ron already and it was only two days after the ball. They'd been having the same conversation over and over again in between lessons, at lunch, breakfast and dinner. The fact that Malfoy was a dick. He was a death eater. He was a slimy brat. He was a ferret. _They didn't like him._ It got to the point where Hermione was avoiding Malfoy because whenever she saw him all she saw was the insults that her two best friends seemed to work into every conversation they had. It wasn't just Harry, Ron and Hermione, it was Harry, Ron, Hermione and their hatred for Malfoy. Which wasn't what she wanted their friendship to revolve around.

She slipped off to her first lesson early, which happened to be Transfiguration, hurrying as she noticed people's lingering glances on her. Since Malfoy had decided that the whole school should know about them, she'd been subject to weird glances and flighty black looks that followed her in every corridor she travelled down. Everyone was seemingly too scared of Malfoy to even look at him, and he was receiving lack of looks rather than unwanted ones.

"Granger," she heard a familiar voice call. She turned and saw Malfoy at the end of the mostly deserted corridor. It was half an hour before the lesson started anyway, everyone was either still in bed or having breakfast. "You're avoiding me," he accused immediately as he reached her.

"Harry and Ron won't stop trying to persuade me to break it off with you," she said quietly, finding it hard even to be so close to him and not be sticking her tongue down his throat.

"You're not going to are you?" he drawled, and she saw him try to look unbothered, but the way his eyes searched her face desperately showed that he did in fact care. She _really_ didn't want to talk. Instead, she leaned forward, closing the space between them, cupping his cheek. "Well this is sweet and all Granger," he murmured, his silvery eyes searching hers, "but I do actually want an answer." She ignored him and kissed him softly, pressing her lips to his again and again.

"Just be quiet," she muttered, "I don't want to talk."

"I'm a boy Granger," he pulled away, "do you think I want to?" He pulled her to him, one arm snaking around her waist as he kissed her intensely and she sighed in satisfaction. What Malfoy worth it? Worth her two best friends acting like children because they couldn't control her anymore? She gripped the back of his neck tightly, pushing him against the wall. She didn't know how to explain to him that she was scared- scared of how much she liked him and scared of how much she had to lose by investing completely in him. It was easier to just shut him out until she let herself take in every little bit of him she could take. And that was what she was doing now, overindulging in him when no one else could see.

"Woah," Malfoy broke away, "Easy Granger." She pulled him back, her hands knotting in his robes desperately.

"Shut the fuck up," she whispered. She needed him to hold her, to distract her, to make her forget about all the problems. Her parents, who knew Malfoy as her personal torturer, Malfoy's parents who knew her as some mudblood that beat their precious son in all their classes. Her friends, who hated him. His friends, who hated her. It wasn't fair. He kissed her back until she was bruising her lips against his mouth.

"What's wrong Granger?" he said, pulling her off. She looked at him, tears prickling behind her eyes.

"I like you too fucking much," she said, staring down at her hands buried in his robes.

"You don't know if I'm worth it," he said flatly. Hermione looked up.

"Am I worth it?"

"I don't know either." Hermione looked down again.

"But I know it's fucking worth it to try."

"So we'll try," she said. "We'll try."

"Now. Transfiguration," he kissed her cheek and took her hand, and they walked to Transfiguration.

* * *

Malfoy didn't know what had come over him- after Transfiguration every time he looked at Granger he just wanted to push her against the wall and fuck her brains out. The way he'd looked at him with that desperation and pushed him against the wall, snogging him until he could barely remember why she shouldn't be... he was ready to get rid of that damned look of innocence in her eyes.

"Granger," he said quietly in her ear as they left McGonagall's classroom, "What do you say about skipping and going up to the dorms?" The brunette twisted around to look at him properly.

"What?" she grinned, "Why?"

"I'm really fucking horny," he muttered and watched in satisfaction as Granger blushed, making his cock twitch uncomfortably against his pants.

"Come on then," she said, taking his hand. They managed to make it across the castle without Draco dragging her into a broom closet, with looks of pure lust shooting straight into his pants from her, and as soon as they were into the dorm rooms, Malfoy pushed her through into his bedroom and then onto his bed, climbing on top of her with a purely wicked smirk painted across his face. He took her hands and pushed them behind her, pinning them down with a simple binding spell as he buried his face in her neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin until the Grifynidoor was squirming in pleasure under him.

"Malfoy," she moaned, thrusting her chest up. He unbuttoned her shirt, his dick straining against his trousers as he saw the pale lacy bra she wore and her peaked nipples underneath it. He licked down between her breasts, aroused beyond belief at the hitching mewls she let out as he pulled the cups aside and fastened his mouth around them, the other hand pinching and flicking the sensitive tip.

"Malfoy, I swear to fuck-"

But she never finished her sentence as his teeth bit down lightly on her nipple, and she bucked into him hard, his dick aching to be let free from his pants.

"Let me suck you," she begged, straining her hands desperately. He removed the binds and she leapt onto him, unbuttoning his trousers with dept fingers and yanking them down. He took out his throbbing cock, smiling in satisfaction as her eyes widened. His dick was pretty massive- a solid eight inches that had every girl he'd ever slept with walking funny for days. Granger swallowed headily before closing her mouth around him, and he growled in pleasure, gripping her head tight until his fingers were knotted tightly in her scalp. She bobbed her head as Malfoy groaned. He hadn't come in days in the hope that she'd suck him off, and now he was here, her pretty mouth blowing him with astounding vigour. He shouldn't have been ready to pop within a minute, but her mouth was so hot and wet, and he could feel the familiar twist building in the pit of his stomach. "Granger," he groaned, "pull away if you don't want me coming in your mouth." But she ignored him, swirling her tongue over the tip and tickling the base of his balls with her cool fingers. "Granger, pull away now," he repeated, but all she did was take him deeper, sucking him so hard. His eyes rolled back in his head as he spurted into her mouth, hot pleasure running through him as he felt himself squirt helplessly. He looked down and saw Granger, his cum dribbling out of her mouth, her cheeks flushed, seemingly struggling with his massive load.

"Swallow Hermione," he said softly, holding her hair out of her face so it didn't get in his sticky release, "breath in through your nose." She swallowed thickly, wiping her mouth.

"That was a lot," she flopped back on the bed, arranging her bra so her tits were covered.

"Didn't wank in a week," he smiled cockily, waving his wand to clean the sheets of stickiness before tucking his cock away. He leaned in to kiss her, a slow lazy kiss that was wet and open-mouthed, his cum smeared over her mouth as she licked her lips.

"I'm happy to return the favour you know," he breathed into her mouth and she wriggled underneath him.

"I'm sticky enough for one afternoon," she smiled, rolling on top of him, her breasts hanging heavy right in front of his face. He pulled her bra aside again and suckled on her breasts until she pushed him off.

"Give over you," she sat up, buttoning her shirt shut and straightening her skirt. She looked bangable like that, cum smeared around her lips, cheeks red, eyes flashing.

"Where are you going?" he said as she slid off the bed.

"Runes," she said, smiling at him as she smoothed her hair down.

"Well I'm certainly not coming," he retorted.

"Well I'd be a bit worried if you did seeing as you don't take it," Granger said, grabbing her bag. "Bye then," she sing-songed.

"Bye," he called, hearing the portrait close.


End file.
